Brock's Road Trip
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: A rather silly and dramatic story about Brock taking his fellow Gym Leaders and the Pokédex owners as of Gen 2 on a road trip while a secret agent is stalking them. Of course, some of them sneak out on their adventures and others have panic attacks over nothing.
1. Jeremy Has a New Mission

Chapter 1: Jeremy Has a New Mission

**A/N: Hello there. To clear any doubts, I'll list 'em all for you.**

**-Jeremy is my OC. No copying strictly.**

**-This story is manga-verse and takes place two months after the battle in the Ilex Forest in the GSC arc.**

**-Ages are kinda obvious. Red, Blue and Green are 14, Yellow is 12 and Gold, Silver and Crystal are 11.**

**-Green is the male and, as legend holds true, Blue is the female.**

...

The world was blurred and dark. Suddenly, a figure stood in front of Jeremy.

"UWAAH!" Jeremy exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this? It's four in the morning, you know, so what's the big idea?" He paused. "Wait, why isn't my parents freaking out about why I just yelled?"

The hooded figure replied, "You might wanna pull on a shirt and a pair of pants before I continue, though."

"It's more comfortable like this." Still, Jeremy got up and tugged on a white top and a pair of Bermuda shorts.

The figure nodded. "Better. Now, Jeremy, I understand that while you are a kid studying at that academy in Goldenrod, you are also a secret agent in the making, no?"

Jeremy froze. _How did he...?_ he wondered.

"Well?" The figure was getting impatient.

Jeremy nodded slowly.

"What's your Pokémon you have on hand?" the figure interrogated.

"M-machop," Jeremy answered, feeling unsettled.

The figure stroked its chin. "No Guard or Guts?" Seeing Jeremy's confused look, it rushed to add, "You know, as in Pokémon Ability."

"Oh!" Jeremy said. "No Guard."

_I see, that ability that allows Pokémon and foe to hit each other successfully,_ the figure thought. "Okay. Now, choose one of these Pokémon," the figure said. "One unevolved Pokémon is not enough to protect you."

Jeremy looks into the three different Pokéballs (Love, Friend and Timer). In the Love Pokéball was a Miltank. In the Friend Ball contained a Skarmory. A Bellossom was kept inside the Timer Ball.

"Skarmory," Jeremy said after thinking about it.

The figure handed Jeremy the Friend Ball. "Here, have twenty Potions, ten Super Potions, five Hyper Potions, ten Revives and fifteen Full Heals."

"Uh..." Jeremy was confused as the only bag he had was his school bag.

"Right!" The figure handed Jeremy a messenger bag. "Keep your stuff in this bag, okay?"

Jeremy nodded. "Thanks, but explain something to me," he said.

"Fire away, kiddo."

"First of all, what's this all about?" Jeremy asked. "Why are you sending me out on something? Next... How am I gonna get to school if I'm on this mission of yours? Thirdly, where's my parents?"

"The answer for your second question is you don't even _have _school for the next four months, so your next school day is on May, including this month as the first month," the figure replied. "As for your third one, your parents are out on a stroll in the park."

Jeremy sweat-dropped. "I-it's _four a.m._"

"Judging by how corrupted this world is - in terms of government and behaviour - a walk in the park at four in the morning is as major as an older brother snatching away his sister's doll or something," the figure replied matter-of-factly.

_That person hasn't answered my first question yet,_ thought Jeremy.

"As for your first question..." The figure got up from Jeremy's desk chair and started to pace. "Time is of essence, so I shall explain as quickly and straight-to-the-point as I can.

"You are a boy with amazing talent, as I've noted since your birth," the figure continued. "You have all the qualities needed in an agent - quick-thinking, cunning, fast, sneaky and a good liar. You have been put through many tests in this secret agent company, no? I set up the tests to prove you are as cunning as I've seen with my very own eyes to my colleagues and boss, as they do not believe a twelve-year-old child can be so talented.

"Now that they believe me," the figure said, "I'm free to send you on this mission. And your assignment is simple: Follow Brock and his friends on their road trip thingy in secret and every night until their road trip is over, write a report of what happened during the day. If you need help, email me and I'll send comrades over. You know my email, right?"

Jeremy nodded. "So basically, you've been stalking me since I was born?"

The figure nodded. "And by the way, the road trip starts next Monday, so from tomorrow until then, you have six days to train up and catch more Pokémon. Oh, and have ten Pokéballs."

"One more thing," Jeremy suddenly said, "what do I call you? I do not even know your name or codename."

The figure nibbled on its lip. "Call me Agent TDT."

"Sure, Agent TDT." Jeremy saluted.

"I look forward to seeing you again." With that, Agent TDT disappeared.

Jeremy smiled. In several days' time, he would be embarking on a new and thrilling adventure, and the world could not stop him.

...

**A/N: Not a very long chapter, but I think it's satisfactory. **

**There won't be any actual main characters, as you'll see why soon.**

**In case you have not figured it out, I am Agent TDT, at your service. I will be helping Jeremy out on his journey.**

**Please review and maybe you will upgrade to a higher ranking. Jokes, it's up to the boss. Besides, you're not an agent of this company.**


	2. Brock Calls for a Meeting

Chapter 2: Brock Calls for a Meeting

**A/N: Yo, beloved readers! I hope you're having a fine Monday. Anyway, if you have read one of my other one-shots, I'm pretty sure you would've seen a cameo appearance of this story.**

**Okay, the basic backstory is this: I was reading through some of my older stories. When I was reading one of those, an inspiration hit me.**

_**Why don't I just make a story out of this cameo mention?**_** I thought.**

**So that's how this story came about.**

**Enjoy.**

**BTW, this story could actually pass as K+, except there's Gold there, and some slightly suggestive themes (as you'll see soon).**

...

_Tuesday, 8am, Mount Silver_

"Okay, Gold, listen," Red said. "Here's the plan - my Poli is going to use Double Team. While that is in effect, get your Poltaro to come out from below using Dig to hit the dummy I set up, got it?"

Gold saluted. "Roger! Poltaro, you heard the man! Use Dig! Get right below the dummy and when I say 'Up', strike the dummy hard with Dig!" he commanded.

As according to plan, Red told his Poliwrath, nicknamed Poli, to use Double Team.

Two minutes later, a loud 'up' could be heard and pieces of dummy flew everywhere. People who happened to be watching would think a frustrated designer on Mount Silver bombed her dummy.

...

_Tuesday, 7.30am, one of the caves in Mount Silver_

A certain spiky-haired teenaged boy was standing before a tall wall which he figured out that he would have to climb. He let out a long sigh as he examined the wall for crevices which he could dig his feet into.

_If I weren't a junior Gym Leader, I would probably knock Brock out of his shoes for asking me to climb this stupid mountain to call Red and Gold,_ the teenager by the name of Green thought. _Best if I get over with it quickly so that I can go back to chilling in my Gym or bedroom..._

He took a deep breath and jumped towards the rocky wall. His hands grasped onto the rocks jutting out wards and his feet dug into the small crevices between the rocks. He gritted his teeth in slight agony which he was used to; when he was training under his Master, Chuck, he had to climb many rocky walls to train his body as "Trainers have to hone and sharpen their body and mind, so as to be as one with the Pokémon in battle" or as Chuck claims loudly (scaring the civilians of Cianwood City).

"Golbaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Whoa!" Green exclaimed in surprise. Luckily, he was able to keep his balance since his hands were very tightly gripping onto the rocks. "No, I'm not gonna battle you, Golbat. Go pester someone else," he muttered, feeling extremely irritated that something had to interrupt his concentration.

The wild Golbat apparently wasn't pleased with what Green said as it kept circling around the boy's head. Green sighed and sent his Golduck out.

"Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" Green commanded.

"Golbaaaaaaaat!" The wild Golbat - intimidated by Green and Golduck's combined prowess - took off.

"Thanks, Golduck. Come back." Green looked up. "I should be able to finish scaling this wall in fifteen minutes, if I'm quick," he mumbled to himself. "Thirty, if I'm chilling while climbing."

...

The moment Green stepped out of the cave, he was grateful that he was wearing his green cargo jacket that day. Even thought it wasn't snowing on the mountain, it was still freezing cold, being so high up.

_I'm just glad I don't live here,_ he told himself. Taking a deep breath, he broke into a run to warm his body up. _If Red's not here, Brock is so bloody dead._

Of course, it wasn't characteristic of Green to be so sour and bad-tempered. He was just annoyed that out of _everyone_ Brock knew, Brock just _had _to choose Green to find Red on the freakishly cold mountain of doom, politely known as Mount Silver. Plus, that Golbat was just asking for it.

Fortunately (for Green _and_ Brock), Red and Gold were on Mount Silver, engrossed in their... training, to put it. Their training involved many Poliwraths, a dummy, a Politoed that was going to blow up the dummy and a man who resembled the Director of the Goldenrod Radio Station.

_I don't care what the man's saying or what stupid thing Red and Gold are doing - as long as I fulfill my task, I'm happy._ Or as remotely happy as someone as stoic as Green was.

"Red, Gold!" Green shouted. He sounded a bit breathless, due to his tiring climb up to the peak of Mount Silver.

The two cap-wearing boys turned around and saw Green standing a few meters away.

"Dude!" Red exclaimed, surprised. "What you doing here, man?"

"Brock sent me here," Green said sullenly. "Be at his Gym at two; he's holding some meeting there." With that, he walked off, wishing that he had brought Charizard or Pidgeot along to fly him off the damn mountain.

"That was abrupt," remarked Gold.

"Get used to it" was all Red could say. He had a bad feeling about the meeting.

...

_Tuesday, 2pm, Pewter City Gym_

Brock had his arms folded. Everyone was there, with the exception of two people. He hoped they would come soon as he did not like to be kept waiting.

Green was sitting on a sofa next to the girl of doom, better known as Blue. She was the girl of doom (according to Green) as she had the tendency to annoy Green.

"C'mon, Green!" Blue whined. "You can tell me!"

Green kept silent and stared at the ceiling, hoping a meteor would come crashing down to end his misery.

Blue decided to switch tactics. "You tell me how you found out Yellow's a girl and I won't tell anyone about the little cuddle we had on Zapdos," she said cheekily.

"We did _not_ cuddle on Zapdos," Green argued. "And I already told you, it wasn't hard for me to figure out, considering that it would be uncharacteristic of a boy to be so gentle."

"You're forgetting Red," Blue pointed out. "He told me that once he was battling several wild Magmar. He'd stopped them in their tracks by immobilizing them in sand. Then he couldn't bear to finish them off as he couldn't attack a helpless opponent like that."

"Yeah, whatever." Green refused to look at Blue as she had a point. It was stereotypical of Green to assume most males were more on the rough side.

"It's quite unlike you to be so stereotypical, though," Blue teased.

Green sighed. "Look, if you want to know what happened, just ask Yellow. I'm sure she'll tell you the truth."

Blue seemed to consider that. Sadly, she just smiled sweetly at Green and said, "Nah, it's more fun to ask you, since I have to prod and threaten you."

Green groaned. "Fine. Just to end my misery, I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_One cold Wednesday night, Green was scouting around the area he and Yellow were training at to make sure that there were no enemies watching them._

_He passed by Yellow, who seemed to be fast asleep._

**_Yellow looks uncomfortable like that, wearing that hat while sleeping, _**_Green thought. He reached over and removed Yellow's hat. _

_Green's eyes widened slightly._

_"UWAH!" Yellow exclaimed, eyes snapping open._

_"Y-you're a girl?" Green asked, hating himself for stammering as well as feeling embarrassed for taking off a girl's hat._

_Yellow nodded shyly. "Sorry for keeping it a secret," she whispered sheepishly. "Someone told me to do that, though."_

_"Nah, it's okay," Green mumbled. "Sorry for taking this off." He handed Yellow's hat back._

**_Why do I have a feeling that it was that pesky girl who told Yellow to conceal her real gender and pretend to be a boy? _**_Green thought. **But why would Blue just do that? She must have a real motive behind it...** _

_And he was going to find out what the motive was._

_End of flashback _

Blue burst into hysterical giggles.

"Yeah, I know it's embarrassing," Green said, keeping his blank stare at the ceiling.

"No, it's because I know the reason already," Blue replied. "I asked Yellow."

Green turned his head to look at Blue. "So... You just wanted to embarrass me?" he asked, trying not to lose his temper.

"Blackmail, blackmail!" Blue sang. She then spotted Green'a expression. "Y-you would not dare hit a girl."

Green shook his head. "I won't."

But somehow, something told Blue to run for her life, since Green was so going to screw her. She had no idea what Green planned to do, but she still ran off, with the green-eyed boy chasing after her.

"Green, if you hurt her..." Silver said.

"Yeah, I know," Green replied dismissively.

Erika shook her head. "Teenagers..." she sighed while Misty, who was beside her, giggled.

"Haha, Blue's so dead," Misty said.

The door slammed open and in walked Red and Gold.

"Sorry we're late," Red said. "We were kinda side-tracked by... something."

"Fangirls?" Lt. Surge asked.

"That and Green chasing Blue," Red answered. "What was that all about?" He scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story," Crystal said. She got up. "I'll call Seniors Blue and Green back."

...

Brock stood up. "The reason why I called you guys here was because I wanted to bring all of you out on a road trip!" he said. "We leave next Monday."

Silence.

"Sorry, man, but I can't make it," Chuck said apologetically. "Gotta remain dedicated to my training. HOO-HA!" He punched the air.

"Same as Chuck," Clair said. "Maybe next time, Brock."

"I'll join you guys another time," Blaine said. "I have more research to conduct."

Janine cleared her throat. "I would love to come, except..." She hesitated. "Um, I'm searching for my dad. It's been about three years since I last saw him... So, um, I'm kinda worried about him. Really sorry." With a puff of purple smoke, she disappeared.

"I dunno about you," Gold said, "but I've never heard of anyone disappearing in a puff of purple smoke."

"The rest of you can make it, then?" Brock asked hopefully.

Nods, yeahs and sures rippled among the large group.

"Okay, meet you guys here next Monday here at nine a.m.!" Brock said cheerfully.

...

Jeremy, who was hiding in a tree outside of the Pewter City Gym, took out a notebook. He wrote:

_2/2/13:_

_The Gym Leader of Viridian was chasing a girl around his age._

_Brock asked the people inside his Gym if they wanted to accompany him on a road trip. Out of 17 Gym Leaders and 7 Pokédex Owners present (one Gym Leader is also a Pokédex owner), 13 Leaders and 7 Pokédex Owners can go._

_-Agent Jeremy_

...

**A/N: I'm busy LOL-ing right now. I think this chapter is really silly and funny, with who knows what Green did to Blue.**

**Please review!**


	3. Queue Here for Drama

Chapter 3: Queque Here for Drama

**A/N: I think I'll start packing in the drama and LOL-ness.**

**Volume 15 spoiler.**

...

"Okay, meet you guys here next Monday here at nine a.m.!" Brock said cheerfully.

Misty's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Yellow!" she called. "I wanna talk to you about something for a sec."

For some reason, Red felt a shiver go down his spine. _Why...? _he asked himself. Then he realised. He closed his eyes for a moment, the memories and images flashing in his mind like some movie he was forced to watch (as in, bound to the chair with a rag in his mouth).

_Flashback_

_PUNCH!_

_Silver was so angry that he was growling like an agitated Snubbull. "Don't touch her with your dirty hands!" he shouted._

_Gold was massaging his sore (and punched) cheek. "You..."_

_Soon, the two eleven-year-old boys - one a skater boy, the other a deadpan dude - were engaged in a fistfight-wrestling thing._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Gold yelled. "Aren't you grateful for my help?!"_

_"Shut up!" Silver retorted, feeling slightly unsettled. "It's a different story altogether!"_

_Blue was holding her butt protectively while sweating nervously. Green seemed annoyed by the noise (and dust) and had his back turned. His eyes were closed (maybe to block out the dust?) and had his hands in the pockets of his white pants. Red was watching the two younger boys fight, slightly amused and mostly exasperated._

_WHO CARES IF YOU DI-_

_Red recognised that as the ringtone of Erika's PokéGear (the phone might be his soon). He quickly picked up, cutting of "King of Anything"._

_"Hello? Who's there?" he answered (sounds more like asking) curiously._

_"This voice? It's... **RED?!**"_

**_This female sounds familiar..._**_ Red thought, wondering who the female was. He then realised who it was on the other end._

_"It's Misty?" Red said in surprise. There was silence, so he added, "Misty, is that you?" He could hear some slightly muffled crying._

**_Ugh... A crying female needs my comfort..._**_ As nice as Red was, he never really likes dealing with weeping girls. They were far too uncontrollable and complicated for his head (filled with air)._

_Behind him, Yellow was watching. She was sweating nervously, wondering if it really was Misty on the line._

_"Misty, answer me," Red mumbled._

_It probably sounded like Red had confessed his feelings (which were non-existent, any romantic ones anyway) to Misty and she was frozen in shock. No wonder the young blonde was sweating nervously as she likes Red a lot._

_Red felt someone watching him. Somehow, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He knew who it was and if someone asked, he would get it correct. His heart was pounding wildly against his ribcage._

_Misty sounded as though she was laughing now. "I've no idea why you have Erika's PokéGear," she said through her laughter. "But anyway, how have you been?"_

_Red was more nervous than he was the night before the Viridian Gym Leader test. Not knowing what else to say, he just mumbled, "Ah... Uh-huh..."_

**_Am I in what Daisy likes to call... Is it... Love triangle?_**_ He slowly placed his other hand behind his head, scratching it. **Please let her not like me! Please... I can' teal with girls going home crying because I don't like them...** He licked his dry lips._

**_Eh... What're they talking about? _**_Yellow placed her hand on her chest._

_Blue got over the shock of being groped and started to snigger. "Heh heh..." she giggled. "Looks like there's another battle going on?"_

_Crystal looked at the older girl in the skin-tight dress. The capture pro then looked at what Blue was looking at and immediately got it. "Oh..."_

_"Oh, I can't take the tension anymore," Blue muttered. Louder, she said, "If you're confused, why don't all if you just stay together?! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Green shook his head disapprovingly. "Noisy woman..."_

_Behind him, Silver gave him what Gold called "The Look of Death"._

_Yellow, Red (and apparently Misty) heard that remark and turned an interesting hue of cherry-red. That remark meant... they become a... threesome..._

_Gold was watching the soap opera involving the Indigo League Champion, Cerulean City Gym Leader and a special Trainer from the Viridian Forest. "Ah," Gold said. He smirked. "Now I know the reason for this tense atmosphere. What a nuisance." He took his PokéGear out from his pocket. "Let me help you then." He started to dial his mother._

_He ran between Red and Yellow, taking them by surprise._

_"Sorry, gimme a sec," Red muttered to Misty._

_"Ah, hello!" Gold greeted his mother. "Mum? It's me... Gold!"_

_"Gold!" Gold's mum said. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I've decided to stay our for a while longer!" Gold grabbed Red by the arm, taking the older cap-wearing boy by surprise. "I've got the Pokémon League Champion with me. I'm making him teach me the techniques of Pokémon battle!"_

_With that, the two boys ran off, one leading and the other flustered (from feeling extremely awkward and wrong, and then being dragged off to be a teacher) and dragged behind._

_"I really miss your homemade hamburgers!" Gold told his mum. "But don't worry, I'm coming home soon!"_

_"Like, how soon?" Gold's mother asked in a slightly disapproving tone._

_"Dunno!" Gold laughed. "Roger out!" He hung up._

_"Argh! Red!" Yellow cried desperately. **Will I ever...?** she thought._

_"Gold!" Crystal yelled, worried for the reckless boy._

_End of flashback_

Red felt all tingly - in the worst way. What would girls make of him now? What would _boys_ make of him? If a reporter should find out that he was stuck in a love triangle, he would be so screwed.

Yellow hesitated. She eyed Misty warily.

Misty laughed. "Don't worry!" she said. "I won't bite such a sweet girl like you."

_Is this bait?_ Yellow wondered. Still, she followed Misty to the female toilet.

"You have a _female_ toilet in your Gym, Brock?" Gold asked. "That sounds wrong."

_THWACK!_

"Control yourself!" Crystal told Gold fiercely.

"Oops!" Gold exclaimed. "Madam Harsh, the discipline mistress who walks around with fangs bared, is back! Under your tables, everyone!"

Crystal growled. Gold flinched and dashed off. The girl of Violet City gave chase, leaving three clouds of dust behind her.

"YOW! YOW! YOW!" Gold yelled.

"This is like what happened between Blue and Green," Whitney observed, "except the this time it's the _girl_ chasing the _boy." _She turned to face Blue and Green. "Green, what _did _you do to her?"

Blue giggled and Green looked at the floor like it was more fascinating than Whitney's face (it was).

...

Misty leaned against the wall, smiling at Yellow. "You know," she said, "there's been a lot of controversy about you, me and Red in a love triangle." She paused to laugh. "Well... I don't like Red that way anymore. I mean, he's cute but a bit too dopey for me. So he's all yours."

"So to say..." Yellow said after a minute of stunned silence. "You like him... the platonic way? You got over him?" She was dizzy. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Sh had no idea _how_ to get over Red. He was so addictive...

Misty shrugged. "Pretty much yeah. Good luck with the rest of the fangirls, though." She laughed. "It used to made me mad and jealous but now I can laugh about it."

...

"Let me clear any doubts." Blue blushed.

A bubble of panic rose in Green's throat. What he did was so embarrassing... Something he thought he'd never do. He had to mute her. _Now_.

He stood up. "It's really nothing for you to know," he said coolly. "It's just between the pesky- I mean, _Blue_. It has _nothing_ to do with the rest of you."

Blue giggled. "Are you sure?"

Green held his ground. "Get out," he said quietly. "Or keep quiet. Choose one."

"Aw..." Blue pouted. "You're so hardcore."

"You're so blackmail-loving," Green replied calmly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes like he usually did when he was irritated.

Whitney was amused. "Hello?" she called to Green. "Are you asleep? If you are, snap outta it. I've got bacey and eggsy for breakfast!" she added in a singsong voice.

Green opened an eye. He stared at Whitney, which made the latter shiver slightly under the former's penetrating (one-eyed) gaze.

"Heh heh," the "Incredibly Pretty Girl" giggled nervously. "I-it's so wrong to stare at a girl like that..."

Green ignored that comment. "Seriously?!" There was a tinge of incredulousness in his tone. "You'd stoop _this_ low to tease someone? How pathetic."

Blue, Erika and Whitney looked at each other.

Blue shrugged. "I've known him for three years... Maybe more, since we were kids in Pallet Town before I was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice dude. He's aloof by can be quite nasty too, as Red has told me when we were..." She paused. She smiled. "Er... We were... _chatting_..."

_Chatting? More like looking for blackmail material on Blue's end and suffering on Red's end, _Green thought.

But he simply said, "What a pesky woman."

Silver death-glared at Green.

Misty and Yellow walked out of the female bathroom. Crystal and Gold walked _in_ from the _outside_ after their crazy brawling (sounds so wrong). Instantly, Red got a micro heart attack seeing Misty and Yellow, the traumatic events playing again like he'd hit the "replay" button.

Brock, who was absolutely clueless, furrowed his eyebrows in concern for Red. "Man, take a chill pill!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong, anyway?"

Cold sweat trickled down Red's neck. He was scared to death and so could only spout gibberish. "Gabee yii nah no lalalalala..."

Brock was bewildered. In the three years that he'd known Red, the younger male had never spouted gibberish. Maybe rubbish, but not _outright_ gibberish. He was speechless and still couldn't figure out why Red looked as though Darth Vader or someone was going to invade the Gym (all these threes... it must mean something).

Lt Surge got up. "I'm headed back to my Gym," he said. "Gotta fix the traps and gimmicks that broke down during the period when the Elite Four thrashed the country." He looked pissed off.

"I'm off to meditate with some old friends," Sabrina said. She walked off, swishing her super long black hair.

Red followed the latest trend of standing up. "Let's go and get your wounds cleaned and treated Gold," he told his disciple. "After that, we can continue training on Mount Silver."

Gold eagerly followed Red out, also hasty to get away from Crystal, who looked murderous.

"That girl's crazy," Gold muttered.

"Don't forget to pack yer stuff!" Brock shouted after them.

"I heard that, Gold!" Crystal yelled, getting up.

"Eep!" Gold exclaimed. "Let's run, Senior Red!"

The two boys in headgear ambled off to some destination.

One by one, everyone except Brock (because it's _his_ Gym) went off.

...

Jeremy re-opened his notebook. He edited what he wrote on that page, so now it looked like this:

_2/2/13:_

_The Gym Leader of Viridian was chasing a girl around his age._

_Brock asked the people inside his Gym if they wanted to accompany him on a road trip. Out of 17 Gym Leaders and 7 Pokédex Owners present (one Gym Leader is also a Pokédex owner), 13 Leaders and 7 Pokédex Owners can go._

_Later, a girl with gravity-defying ponytails was chasing a boy wearing his cap backwards. _

_Inside, a boy wearing his cap forwards looked as though he saw a ghost._

_The Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Misty, walked off someone with a young blonde girl._

_-Agent Jeremy_

...

**A/N: Yet another long chapter thanks to the little flashback I quoted from the book.**

**Please review.**


	4. Off to Somewhere

Chapter 4: Off to... Somewhere

**A/N: I didn't plan this chapter out, so I'm gonna write what I want then maybe re-read to make sure it's not just a pack of rubbish jumbled together.**

**C'mon, I just need a teeny review to get my mojo on the... jojo?! Is this a Powerpuff Girls reference?!**

...

_Sunday, 4.30pm, Red's house_

A certain black-haired Champion was going crazy. He and his friends were leaving for the road trip thing tomorrow and yet he hadn't packed and had no _idea_ what to pack.

"Talk about craziness!" Red exclaimed, nearly ripping off his hair. "We're leaving _tomorrow_ and I haven't even packed my _toothbrush_!"

"I'm sure it'll come in time," Green drawled lazily while staring out of the window (maybe at a pretty girl?).

"Come in time?!" Red shouted. "Come in time is the same as fifteen centuries later! I don't have enough time to even _live_ till then, let alone pack for a stupid road trip!"

"Life always comes first before anything else," Green said without looking up. He had no idea why he'd agreed to hang out with Red. Sure he was bored waiting at the Gym, but hanging out with an airhead was a whole other tale.

"Oh, gee, _thanks_, Mr Helpful!" Red ran around in circles, his footsteps resembling a rampaging Poliwrath or something.

"Well, _running around_ won't help your case much," Green snapped back without bothering to look at Red. "You'll just make yourself angrier, if not stupider."

Red halted in his tracks, noticing Green _did_ make sense. "Oh fine," he mumbled. "But I still have no idea why I agreed to this dumb thing."

"Don't worry, we all do," Green said drily.

...

Ten minutes had passed and Red finally finished packing for the road trip. Green counted himself lucky as he was still on one piece after Red's epic rampaging.

_From now on, I'll treasure my life dearly,_ Green told himself.

Red had made a load of noise and kicked up long-forgotten dust in his bedroom. Green had just decided to tune Red out while pinching his nose to prevent the dust from entering his nose and make him start coughing like a luny.

Red flopped onto his bed. "Now that everything's over..." He smiled. "This actually feels kinda anti-climatic, _like I had accomplished something great_!"

Green rolled his eyes that many girls were captivated by. "I'm pretty sure packing stuff for a road trip does not equal to accomplishing something great."

Red scowled. "Oh, way to rain on my parade, why don't you?!"

_KER-SLAM!_

Blue sauntered into Red's bedroom. "Hello!" she exclaimed. "Red posted on Facebook that he had trouble packing for the road trip so I decided to come over and help."

"Sorry," Red said sheepishly, "but you're ten minutes late."

"No," Green cut in. "Make that twelve."

There was some light footsteps pounding on the staircase.

"Oh, what's my house?" Red mumbled. "A country club?!"

Seconds later, Yellow dashed into the bedroom. She bent over, panting. "Blue-san! Why were you running so fast?" she said.

Blue blinked in a very blonde manner. "I was in a hurry to help Red out, so you gotta forgive me." She bent lower. "Cuz you will, right?" she whispered into Yellow's ear. "Cuz you love him?

Yellow turned bright red while Green muttered, "Help Red out?! More like 'help Red our and in return, give me some more blackmail material'."

Blue tutted. "The world for the next generation of boys will be severely tainted if you keep that attitude, Green, you bad boy," she teased.

"Annoying woman."

"Ooh," Blue said. "So you see me as a woman, huh? How suggestive, Green..."

"That's not the point," Green said blandly.

_This is gonna take a while..._ Red thought, sweat-dropping.

...

_Monday, 9 a.m., Pewter City Gym_

"Let's depart!" Brock said cheerily.

The group started their journey, with an uninvited guest by the name of Jeremy tailing them.

Hanging around near the front was the Gym Leaders - excluding Green - who were chatting (or keeping deadly silent in Morty's case) and being plain annoying (Whitney).

Walking in the middle was Gold, Crystal and Silver. Gold was quietly making perverted jokes about Misty with Crystal smacking or kicking him every time he did so. Silver was maintaining his aura of silence so that he could brood without anyone interrupting him - Gold and Crystal were too busy to talk to him, which was fine by the redhead.

Chilling (or not) at the back was Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Blue was repeatedly teasing Red and Green (separately) while Yellow and either Red and Green (whoever wasn't being teased) were spectating.

"Maybe we should turn this entire road trip into a reality show or book after this thing is over," Red said.

"It would help if someone like a cameraman or something was stalking us," Blue pointed out.

Hiding behind a rather large (and oddly-formed) boulder was Jeremy. He heard Blue's remark about someone stalking them and froze, thinking about his actions.

_Does that mean I'm stalking them in a way...?_ Jeremy thought to himself, his arms prickling with goosebumps. Suddenly, all sorts of worst-case-scenarios (WCS) started clouding his mind. What if he got caught by them? How would he answer them? He also had no idea what dangers there was ahead. The group was safe since all of them were super-strong Pokémon Trainers but he was just an ordinary boy twelve-year-old boy with just a Machop and Skarmory on hand.

_No, what am I thinking?! That person... Agent TDT sent me out on this journey because I have the talent to accomplish it! He.. or she... I don't know... trusts me to fulfill my task, and I shall, no matter what stands in my way! Hoo ha!_ Jeremy thought.

Filled with confidence, he stood up and crept behind a tree.

And of course he had to step on a fallen tree branch in the process.

Silver's sensitive ears picked up that tiny sound and turned his head in that direction. He didn't see anything or anyone but he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

...

Two hours had passed. Brock - at the head of the gang - stopped, leaving others to jerk to a sudden halt.

"I don't wanna say this but..." Brock scratched his head. "We're lost."

"Well, it's lucky you found that out when we're next to a hotel," Falkner pointed out. "We could recharge while you look at your map and decide on our route to take."

Brock nodded. "Great idea, dude."

So the gang filed into the hotel, named "Hotel Great Route 7".

...

Jeremy spotted the group who were out on a road trip enter the hotel.

"How about we rest up here, Skarmory and Machop?" he asked his two Pokémon.

Machop bounced around excitedly while Skarmory nodded serenely.

"Then it's decided." Jeremy strolled in and asked for a room with one bed.

While making his way up the steps, he saw a redhead and a girl with gravity-defying ponytails.

"What's wrong, Silver?" the girl asked in concern.

"Nothing," Silver replied nonchalantly. "Just feeling a bit unsettled like someone's stalking us." He told the girl (Crystal) what happened.

Jeremy froze in fear for the second time. The tree branch stepper and disappearer... was _him_! He hoped that they didn't figure out that the person was him or he would be so screwed.

He walked up to his bedroom and shut the door.

What did he get himself into?

...

**A/N: This chapter is definitely a T chapter, if anything. If I described it in detail, it would be M.**

**Please review.**


	5. Under Brock's Nose

Chapter 5: Under Brock's Nose...

**A/N: That is a disgusting chapter name. Like, Brock could have 10000 boogers in his nose and not notice. **

**To clear any doubts, I'll say it now.**

**-I don't own Pokémon (I think I forgot to mention it).**

**-I won't be using Brock's anime counterpart's personality since I know nothing about the anime except that Brock is a good cook. So I'll be following Brock's manga counterpart's personality: kind but a bit stupid and clueless.**

**I adapted some parts from the actual manga.**

...

_Hotel Great Route 7, 11.15 am_

Silver wasn't very happy. While it was fine by him that he had to share a room with Red and Green, he _wasn't_ okay with _Gold_ in the mix. Heck, Gold was more annoying than constipation, and Silver despised constipation with all his heart.

_What now?_ the red-head thought. He was in misery before an idea thwacked his head.

He got up from his bed and pulled on his boots. Red spotted the younger boy walking towards the door and said, "Hey, where you going, Silv?"

"Out," Silver replied, trying to maintain some form of politeness.

Red was puzzled and amused. "Out _where_?"

_Is it any of your business?!_ Silver thought but he simply said, "For a walk. Be back in an hour."

Red nodded and began to think. You're probably surprised to hear that the Champion of the Indigo League _actually_ thinks but he _does_ have a brain. Whether he actually _uses_ it is another thing.

Anyway, the fourteen-year-old boy was thinking about himself, Misty and Yellow; what the three of them would be? He normally would've been clueless about Yellow's attention towards him but his senses was now heightened thanks to that little flashback in Ilex Forest...

_Who can I turn to?_ Red thought.

He'd never felt so alone before.

...

Blue was sitting on a sofa in the reception area of the hotel with Misty. They were laughing about how creeped out Red was and those (fake) lovey-dovey eyes Misty had sent Red's way.

"When are you gonna break it to him?" Blue asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm..." Misty tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then she laughed. "Maybe it's better for him to figure it out himself."

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," Blue agreed enthusiastically. "I did it once. After the battle in Cerise Island last year..."

_Flashback_

_It was about ten minutes after the battle at Cerise Island had finally come to an end. Blaine, Bill, Blue (the three B's), Green, Yellow and Red were surfing back to Kanto. Blaine, Bill, Blue, Yellow and Red were riding on Red's Gyarados while Green was surfing on his Golduck for some reason._

_Blue was talking to someone on the phone when she heard Yellow let out a loud "WAUGH!"_

_"Hey there," Red said to Yellow, smiling. "You awake?"_

_That was pretty dumb as Yellow obviously **had** to be awake in order to yell like that._

_Yellow gasped and blushed. She started hitting her head. "Oh no! I fell asleep again!" Remembering something and someone, she asked, "What about Lance? And that huge Pokémon?!"_

_"You blasted Lance away," Red replied. "And that Pokémon flew off to the west."_

_Smiling, Blue hung up. "I just talked to the mainland," she said. "Apparently the Elite Four's army lost its power as soon as Lance was out of the picture!"_

_Apparently, Blaine was holding onto Yellow's Pokéballs. "All quite remarkable. Yellow had cancelled her Pokémon's evolutions again and again... Once they were finally allowed to evolve, the results were miraculous. Even Golem," he added, "which usually only evolves when traded..." He brooded in silence._

_"Hey Blue," Bill, seated next to the brown-haired girl, said._

_"Uh-huh?" Blue replied._

_"It's about..." Bill struggled to find the correct words. "Y'know..." he mumbled. "What's underneath Yellow's hat."_

_"You already know..." Blue mused out loud (though not loud enough for Red to hear since the crashing of the waves were drowning her out such that only Bill, Green and Blaine could hear her). "Blaine says he's seen it already... And I'm sure Blue figured it out while he was training with her. He's pretty sharp." She let our a near inaudible sigh that only she could hear._

_Bill frowned, counting off his fingers. "So that means..." he said slowly, trying to understand the sheer **ridiculousness** of everything. "Only Red doesn't know."_

_"Yup." Blue winked._

_Bill was starting to get mad. "Well?" he demanded. "Why don't you **tell** him?!"_

_"Hmm..." Blue pretended to think it over. "I suppose because..." She laughed. "It's so much more fun waiting for him to guess! Wa ha ha!"_

_Bill stared at her in exasperation and Green kept silent, though it was obvious that he thought Blue was obnoxious. Blaine? He tried to suppress his laughter, knowing Red would **not** be able to figure it out._

_End of flashback _

Misty giggled. "How did he find out?" she asked.

"Yellow had to take off her hat in order to save Gold..." Blue was starting to get distracted. She'd spotted Silver walking out sneakily as though he didn't want anyone to find out.

_What's he...?_ Blue thought suspiciously.

"Earth to Blue?" Misty snapped her fingers in front of Blue's eyes.

Blue stumbled up rather ungracefully. "S-sorry Misty but another time," she stammered. "It's a long story and I have to be somewhere else." She hurried off.

...

_Heh heh... Lucky I know which room **he's** in..._ Blue thought, stifling her giggles. She marched up to the door of Silver's hotel room and knocked smartly.

Red opened the door. "Yo, Blue," he greeted. "Come in!"

Blue nodded. "Hey, thanks." She hurried in.

Blue spotted the person she was looking for. She walked over to that certain male and grabbed his wrist.

"What the heck, Blue?!" Green demanded.

"Put on a shirt," Blue told him. "We're going somewhere."

"We are?" Green muttered sulkily and tugged on his dark-coloured shirt and his green jacket. He reached under his bed for his brown boots since he couldn't go out barefoot.

"Heh heh," Gold sniggered. He too was shirtless (it seemed like an unspoken trend among the males). "A _date_."

Blue blushed while Green said sharply, "Do us a favour and shut up, Goldilocks."

Gold wrinkled his nose. "Please, that girl isn't real and so is her chest."

Red stared at his junior incredulously while Blue and Green walked out (the former was all business and the latter was sulking).

...

Jeremy wasn't sure if he should follow the redheaded fellow since he (the redhead) was alone. His (Jeremy's) doubts were cleared when he spotted a female wearing a rather tight dress and a male who was reluctantly accompanying her.

_Let's go._ Jeremy hopped out of the tree casually and strolled even more casually behind the male and female who were following the redheaded fellow.

_I should just call them a couple to make my life easier,_ Jeremy thought.

He smiled. The chase was on.

...

Blue's neck prickled slightly, as though someone was watching her. She tugged on Green's arm. "Green, is there someone watching us?" she asked nervously.

Green noticed the fear in her eyes decided not to be all sarcastic and rude. He turned his head but just saw a twelve-year-old fiddling with his PokéGear and a Lass who was battling against a Juggler. "I don't think so," he mumbled. "Anyway, why are we stalking Silver?"

"I saw him waking out of the hotel," Blue explained frantically. "I got suspicious and decided to follow him."

Green face-palmed. "Red told me that Silver's just out for a walk."

Blue shook her head violently. "No! That's not it!" she said. Lowering her volume, she continued speaking, "I saw him walking out of the hotel in a very _sneaky_ manner."

"Maybe that's how he _usually_ walks?" Green suggested impatiently. He was getting sick of Blue's schemes that always somehow involve him.

Blue mulled it over. "Yeah..." She cleared her throat. "_But_ if he keeps sneaking around like that, we have every right to be suspicious."

"We?!" Green definitely wanted no business with this "let's stalk Silver just because he's walking funnily game".

"Yup, you're my partner in crime," Blue replied cheekily.

"I don't recall agree being your accomplice or sidekick," Green stated coldly.

"Aww..." Blue pouted and wrapped her arms around Green. "Pretty please?"

"No."

Blue knew Green won't fall for Snubbull eyes or fake tears, so she decided to go with the "female charm" tactic. She batted her long and thick eyelashes seductively and smiled sweetly and Green, knowing that the Gym Leader of Viridian - a _teenaged male_ - wouldn't be able to resist that.

Green tried to keep his cool but he was slowly weakening. He noticed that she looked rather pretty... He started to get nervous and his hands got sweaty.

_Ugh... Stupid hormones,_ he thought to himself angrily. But he also felt that it would be evil to turn such an attractive girl down.

Reluctantly, Green nodded and even more reluctantly slung his arms around her waist.

"Yay!" Blue said happily and tightened their hug.

_What was I thinking?!_ Green asked himself.

...

Jeremy was bewildered. He was watching the couple for a while and noticed that they were hugging.

_I thought they were stalking that dude?_ He was in a horrible state of confusion. He wasn't able to hear what they were saying so he was missing out on a lot.

This mission turned out to be nuttier than what Jeremy had predicted, apparently, with all the drama and stalking.

...

**A/N: Lolz, writing an OOC Green is funny, but it's understandable, since he's a teenaged guy.**

**Please review!**


End file.
